


The Sound of Shattered Glass

by junkyarddoll



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Armand yells at Marius, Gen, M/M, That's it, blood communion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkyarddoll/pseuds/junkyarddoll
Summary: From Blood Communion;Armand was not in this gathering.  And Marius had taken note of this, and he had exchanged looks with me as he pondered this."He needs you, " I whispered to him."Ah, I have been waiting for that for a very long," he confided. "His heart is finally no longer shut against me."I couldn't know what these two immortals had to say to each other.Marius goes to find Armand.Armand yells at him.I wrote this immediately after finishing Blood Communion to channel some of my rage and it's been sitting in my WIP folder labelled "Armand Yells at Marius- Blood Communion Edition" for over a year. It's not going to turn into anything longer so I figured I'd just post it here in case someone else needs the catharsis of Armand telling Marius fuck off.
Relationships: Armand/Louis de Pointe du Lac, Armand/Marius de Romanus
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	The Sound of Shattered Glass

Marius does not bother to knock when he arrives at Armand’s apartment. He is surprised to find Armand is not alone. Louis raises from his seat when Marius enters and gives Armand a quick glance before leaving without a word. Armand remains seated on the couch, unmoving staring straight ahead pointedly ignoring the intrusion. Marius sits beside him and pulls him into an embrace.

"I have returned, it's over." He announces. Armand remains silent. Marius continues,

"My child, you no longer need to grieve. I have returned to you."

"How dare you assume," Armand says, his anger simmering barely beneath the surface, "My grief is yours to absolve." Marius is not dissuaded and continues,

"Lestat spoke to me of your outburst." In response Armand shoves away Marius' embrace, Marius recoils in surprise.

"Lestat is a fool," Armand snaps. "Too self absorbed to reconcile the actions of others with their thoughts and feelings. I presumed you had more sense." There is a pause, "Your disappearance merely compounded the grief I already felt."

"You are so cold. I had hoped you were finally ready to come back to me."

"Come back to you? Because you found me in my weakest state and now you think you can take me back under your wing and control? So I could resume my broken subservience until you grow bored of me? As you did with Daniel. As you did with me."

"Armand-" Marius is cut off by the loud thud of a rather heavy bookend being thrown in his direction. Armand, now standing at the opposite end of the room, continued speaking, ignoring Marius’ interjection, 

"Or shall we just wait for me to collide with one of your hypocritical laws and decrees? And you can leave me to burn once more!" Another heavy object flies across the room and lands with a thud against Marius's shoulder. Marius watches the object bounce off him and fall to the floor. 

"You are behaving like a child, as you always do." He says softly. 

"Ah yes, call me a child." Armand retorts, no longer caring to hide the emotion in his voice, "I was only ever of age when it suited you. If I am an eternal child, you are entirely to blame."

"You are acting irrational." Marius chides over another thud as a large leather bound book flies at his head. Armand glares at him across the room enraged. Marius ignores him and continues, "I understand you are hurt. Even though you had closed your heart off to me and the world, the news of my disappearance must have pained you greatly."

"No!" Armand is yelling now, "You speak of me closing myself to you but it was you who shut me out and left me behind. It took me centuries to learn how rid your hold over me and as soon I fall vulnerable, you return with open arms. When I thought you were gone, I was finally safe, alone but safe from your insidious influence. I could finally grieve my loss." 

"My child-" Armand throws another object across the room, demanding silence.

"And, how dare you come back here and then assume that I am yours to reclaim?!"

"You don't mean these things, I have only ever loved you."

"And I truly believe you think that." Armand says in an icy tone. There is a prolonged silence as both immortals recollect themselves. Finally, Marius speaks and breaks the silence, 

"Will you forever fight me on everything?"

"Perhaps. For now, I wish to be left alone. I will only be staying here as long as  _ the court _ requires me. Then I will be returning to Trinity Gate." Armand says now sounding disinterested in the conversation, instead focused on the night sky out the nearby window. 

"I see, will you be taking Sybelle and Benji with you?"

"They are free to do as they please, they are my family not my slaves." Armand says, returning his gaze to Marius, as he stands with his arms folded across his chest, perfectly still yet somehow his rage vibrates across his whole form. Marius looks pensive, trying to decide what best to say next. Finally he settles on, 

"I came here to ask if you would assist me with the ceiling of the ballroom." Armand laughs and then says,

"Why would I? I haven't been your apprentice for centuries." 

"True, but you were once." Armand turns back to watch the stars are he replies, 

"The goal of an apprentice is to become a master themselves one day.” He muses, “To take the master's place when they are gone. You will never be gone." There is a pause and Marius prompts, 

"And?" 

"And we both know I could never be content to remain an apprentice forever. " Armand says glancing over his shoulder. He watches Marius coldly. Realising he would win no ground here today, Marius turns to leave but first saying, 

"I hope you will reconsider leaving. You are wanted here."

"I won't." Armand replies, turning back to the window. 


End file.
